Question: Let $x$ and $y$ be positive real numbers such that $x + y = 10.$  Find the minimum value of $\frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y}.$
By AM-HM,
\[\frac{x + y}{2} \ge \frac{2}{\frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y}}.\]Hence,
\[\frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y} \ge \frac{4}{x + y} = \frac{4}{10} = \frac{2}{5}.\]Equality occurs when $x = y = 5,$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{\frac{2}{5}}.$